when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Paratrooper
"UCRD paratroopers? Well, that's crazy. It reminds me of those paratroopers who came out from World War II. Now it's World War II all over again, even for the Nazi Union." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Fancy Paratroopers of Central America UCRD Paratroopers are the airborne infantrymen and infantrywomen of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force. The Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship was late to develop airborne infantry, but once it did, development was rapid. The first airborne unit in the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Armed Forces was tested months after Richard's rise to power in Quintana Roo as its Halach Uinik. A month later, the 82nd People's Airborne Force became the first airborne division of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, followed by the "Calling Golden Eagles" 101st People's Airborne Force, the 11th, 13th, and 17th. Paratroopers are volunteers who are motivated by the chance of becoming an elite unit in receiving extra pay. If they made it pass selection, the recruit would go through a very vigorous training at jump school. Physical training exercise such as forced marches, running, and obstacle courses would test their endurance in making or break the recruits. The next stage is focused-on-skills based training. Recruits were thought how to pack a parachute, how to guide a parachute,and how to land properly. They would leap from 250 (two hundred and fifty) foot-, or 76 meter-high jump towers to practice parachute jumps. But the main test would come when a recruit would jump out of an aircraft for the first time. Any hesitations would prove if they were airborne materiel or not. Paratroopers are dressed in special clothing and equipment, which would help them in their dangerous missions. They are covered in allowed equipment to carry, necessary for long, drown-out combat without support behind enemy lines. The uniform consisted of: jump boots, semi-formal wear or formal wear with M42 jump jackets worn as their outer clothing, sometimes with knee pads, an M2 helmet and gloves. Some of the equipment can be consisted of: a parachute, an emergency reserve parachute, a life preserver vest, webbing, a musette bag and rope, a canteen, an entrenching tool, rations, a compass, a cricket noise maker, camouflage paint, and an M2 switchblade to cut themselves out of their parachutes, Their weapons included: an M3 Kan fighting knife, attached on the lower leg, the M1 Garand Aak, the M1A1 Carbine Aak with a folding stock variation, ideal for paratroopers, M1A1 Thompson Aayin submachine gun, the M1918 Browning B'Alam Automatic Rifle, the M3 Aaq Grease Gun, the M1911A1 Aaqam Colt pistol, the M9 Bazooka Aj B'oox Uch, and Mk 2 Aj Rup Kuk grenades. UCRD airborne troops first fought in Southeast China, then the liberation of Shanghai. Most would be sent in Cuba for preperations for the invasion of Eeofol in June, the following year. In preperations, some of the paratroopers would camouflage their faces and fancy up their hair in formal hairstyles. The 82nd and 101st would do a nighttime drop in Shandong, China, with the objective of holding areas inland from the invasion beaches. The C-47 aircraft, holding the paratroopers, would come under heavy flak and fog, and in the chaos, the men, women and children would jump out in a wide, scattered radius, separating from each other on the ground in pitch black darkness. To identify themselves from the enemy, the paratroopers use their clickers, followed by a codeword. The unlucky ones either lost their equipment, drowned, or became stuck in trees or utility poles, whole being shot by the enemy, before they could even undo their parachutes. The paratroopers were successfully able to prevent demonic counterattacks on the Shandong beach landings, sabotaged gun enplacements, and created great confusion behind enemy lines. The 82nd and 101st would then take part in further airborne operations. Next was Operation Shop Wasteland in the Altai Mountains. As part of their first Coalition of the Red Star airborne army, they fought off continous Eeofolian counterattacks. The Chinese and the Nazis had failed to capture Jiaozhou Bay Bridge, and as a result, the Eeofolians were able to move defenders to the Hong Kong-Zhuhai-Macau Bridge. The 82nd People's Airborne Force went on a suicide mission, crossing the Pearl River Delta in unsuitable boats, while being fired upon, but successfully captured the north end of the Jiaozhou Bay Bridge at the cost of very high casualties. The 82nd and 101st would then take part in the Battle of the Shenzhen-Zhongshan Bridge, which lasts for three months, fighting off heavily armed Eeofolian counteroffensives against the odds in the bitter winter. Following this, UCRD paratroopers would participate in the UCRD invasion of Eeofol. Assessments Pros Category:Coalition of the Red Star Arsenal Category:Elite Units Category:Infantry Category:Light Infantry Category:Paratrooper Units Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Arsenal Category:Units